universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Apple White
On-Screen Appearance Singing Apple walks down a hall singing "La La La La La La Laaaa" Special Attacks Neutral Special - Unexpected Princess Singing Apple will sing like how her Mother (Snow White) did. Opponents will get stunned for a fraction of a second. Apple might get stuck singing that will leave her open Side Special - Mirror, Mirror Apple will get out a mirror and say "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the best fighter in Smash Bros. Lawl?" The mirror will reply "You are, Apple White" This upgrades Apple's strength and firepower. But her speech with the mirror can leave Apple open so be careful Up Special - Generic Birds Apple White will go up with generic Snow White birds (Like Eddy's Custom Up B but a bit weaker) They can lift her up for a few seconds before they drop Apple like a rock and fly off. Apple gains a little damage when she lands on the ground. You can prevent getting fall damage by Wave Dashing Down Special - Fairest Breakfast of All Apple will get out an apple and eat it to restore health. There is a 50% chance she will eat a poison apple and weaken her attacks. So be Careful and don't spam Final Smash - RAVEN!! Raven Queen will appear out of nowhere and take over Apple White. She does nothing but zap opponents with purple magic that can be easily be deflected. After a while, Raven will disappear and Apple will get up and be dazed for a few minuets before resuming the fight KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4: (Against any Monster High ghoul) *Tries to rip off a Monster High poster off a tree but the tree breaks and falls next to her and Apple runs off in fear* Lose/Clap: *Lying Down like....Dead.....Like after Poison Apple curse* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Purse swing (Only goes upward) *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Stop hand signal *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - About to stop a Horse drawn carriage and the horse accidentally runs Apple over (Runs over opponents to) Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Ever After High Logo Victory Music Ever After High theme (Start at 3:13) Kirby Hat Apple White's Hair and Crown Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Pawlette Swaps TBA Trivia *The reason why Apple White is now a Semi-Joke is because Lojo98 lost hatred towards Ever After High *She kinda ripped off Fluttershy and Applejack. While Madeline Hatter kinda ripped off Pinkie Pie *She's now the FIRST Semi-Joke moveset character in Lawl Toon Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Female Category:Female Teenager Category:Princess Category:Ever After High Category:Celebrities Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mattel Category:Teenager Category:German Category:Semi-Joke